Control
by Brophy
Summary: Shortfic! *set during Simms' story and Danvers' story later on. best to read Garwin's fic for background* Some things are out of their control, but they learn that the hard way. Abbey/Reid. rar, folks!
1. Separation

_**Control**__ – by Brophy_

_Disclaimer: don't own the film or the sons, but Abbey and all the other characters are mine. You'll know when you get to them. (I think) :)_

_Beware of angst, for there shall be a good dose of it. This chapter starts during chapter 6 of TTIHAS, with the talk between Tyler and Abbey at the dorms. Enjoy!_

_Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll. Decided to make one, just for kicks.

* * *

_

Chapter One – Separation

Abbey sat still on the bed, arms wrapped around her knees.

This was seriously some nightmare.

But when she blinked, it didn't change. She didn't wake up.

She was stuck. Stuck in something far beyond her control.

There was a knock at the door.

She didn't reply.

Tyler came in without pause, closing the door behind him

"You're the back up?" she asked quietly.

He gave a small smile before sitting down on the bed opposite. Reid's bed.

His head turned in her direction, eyes searching hers.

"What'd he tell you?" he asked, looking more than nervous.

"What do you think?" Tyler winced at her tone. "Is it true?"

"Reid doesn't have a way of putting things into words properly," he began, going on the defensive.

"Is it true?" she repeated.

He sighed, looking down at the floor as his hands rested on his knees. "Yes."

"Tell me you're not his wing man." She blinked back the sting in her eyes as she watched him. "Tell me, honestly, if what he said is real. That you and your 'brothers'..."

"Abbey," he said, his voice so stern and serious that it seemed so foreign on him. "There are some things that shouldn't be real in this world, that shouldn't exist..." His eyes faltered as he let out a slow breath. "But they do for us. And that's that."

"You should know what comes next."

"Don't do this..." He shook his head, brow scrunched and eyes pleading. He had the puppy dog look perfected.

Luckily she was immune to such expressions, having dealt with that look more than once with her sister.

"Just give me the proof I need. That's all I want."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Reid didn't think I was–"

"I agree with him."

She gave him a grim look as she continued, "–But it was also because he didn't want to... to–" She paused before saying the word, "_use_ in front of me... You can, though." Tyler hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Or can you?" she challenged.

He met her gaze then, bright blue eyes fierce with determination.

That did the trick.

–

Things had gotten a little blurry from there.

But she knew it was true now. She'd asked for that much. Seen enough.

Abbey had spoken with Caleb briefly, promising him that she wouldn't tell their secret to anyone. Not that he'd believe her.

Not that anyone else would believe her.

She felt as though she was alone in a world that she didn't know.

–

Abbey walked along the familiar route within the academy, ignoring the eyes glancing her way.

Everyone knew. Instantly. Not like they had any lives or anything. They were all hooked on gossip.

And she was at the very centre of it.

The big news: the blond Son of Ipswich and his girlfriend had split. Rumors spread around. People said that he had cheated on her. Several girls boasted that they were the ones to have done the deed with him. He didn't deny, or confirm. She didn't either.

She just kept ignoring, kept pretending that she didn't hear it.

But it hurt.

Boy did it hurt.

She rapped her knuckles on the door briefly before opening it.

"Hello, Abbey."

"Belinda," she replied back, entering the room before shutting the door behind her.

Her parents had suggested her to see the counsellor again, for her own well being.

She wasn't reluctant about it at all.

She thought old habits might make her forget things. Forget how much he changed her life. How much she changed his.

"Take a seat, please." Abbey complied without pause. "It's good to see your face again, but I wish it were on better circumstances..." Sceptical at first, Abbey was surprised when she met Belinda's eyes and saw sincerity there. "I heard about the rumors."

Abbey's gaze drew away from hers, moving to the window before landing on the carpet beneath her shoes. "Oh?"

"Gossip in this place is hardly idle."

"Right."

"Any elaboration? Input? You and Reid were quite inseparable for a time."

His name was the trigger...

_..._

_They were in the spare room of Danvers mansion, arguing. Abbey wasn't sure how it escalated into a fight so suddenly, but it did._

"_Things have changed."_

"_Reid–"_

"_What the fuck do you want me to do?" he yelled, cutting her off. "Grovel on my hands and knees?" He was so close, eyes piercing hers, his teeth clenched. "Beg you to forgive me and pretend this whole thing never happened?"_

_It was the first time she'd seen him like this; angry and hurt._

_She looked away from his harsh gaze, asking in forlorn,"Why did you tell me?"_

"_Why do you think I would? It's the most _obvious_ thing in the world and you don't even _know_ it! You don't even believe me." She flinched at his words, still __not looking at him. "And now everything's fucked up."_

_Alarmed, she looked up, eyes wide."No, it isn't–"_

"_You're scared of me." His voice was smooth and low, the anger in his eyes suddenly no longer apparent. He looked almost sad. She'd never seen him this sad before._

"_Reid, I'm not–"_

_He shook his head as he cut her off. "You can't say that you aren't."_

"_I..." she faltered, letting out a sigh. Her eyes searched the carpet, from left to right, welling up with tears until her vision became a mere blur._

_She looked up at him, blinking away her tears as she tried not to sob._

_Reid folded his arms, staring at her long and hard. "We can't pretend any more, Farrow. So let's just end it."_

_..._

"Abbey?"

Abbey snapped out of her thoughts, eyes tearing up a little.

She hated feeling like this, feeling so out of it. But she couldn't help herself.

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You wouldn't have your job without that," Abbey replied quickly. "Most of the students that see you come to talk about their relationship problems, right?"

"Confidential information."

"Knew it." Abbey smirked slightly. It faded instantly once she realised it was there.

"How are you coping through all this?"

"Well enough," she responded in that dismissive voice of hers. She changed topics, thinking about her biological parents. "It's their anniversary next week. It would've been about..." She let out a slow breath of air, squinting her eyes a little as she thought. "24 years now, I think."

Belinda wrote more down.

"I'm not angry about that, about them being gone," Abbey said. Belinda looked up, curious. "Andrew and Julie, they're great parents. Wonderful. I'm glad that I have them and Allie."

"Why the change of heart?"

"I guess I just thought that our family wasn't normal." Her gaze was vacant as she saw his smirk; imagined black eyes to go with it. "Now... Well, I think we're much more normal than some others."

"Such as?"

Humor crept up in her voice as she answered, "Confidential information."

The counsellor sighed, but there was a slight smile on her lips. The familiarity was comforting.

"Still have my rubik's cube?" Abbey asked.

Belinda passed it her way.

–

"How come Reid doesn't come around like he used to?"

Abbey flinched at her sister's question, trying to pretend she wasn't phased as she placed their dishes in the sink. "We don't see each other any more."

"Why?" Alexandra asked, looking up at her curiously.

Abbey swallowed, forcing out a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She sat back down at the dinner table, opposite her little sister. "Because we got into a fight."

"Why?" Alex asked, her hands holding her chin, elbows supporting the weight as she leaned against the table.

"Because I found out something I shouldn't have."

"Why?"

Abbey let out a breath, irritation flaring up a little. "Because he told me."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." The moment Alex opened her mouth to most likely ask 'why?' again Abbey snapped, "Don't! Alright? There are some times when you shouldn't be so annoying and ask questions all the time. So stop!" She sighed, her brow furrowed in exasperation. Instantly, the guilt settled in and weighed heavily in her eyes. "Sorry, Allie."

"S'okay," she replied timidly. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why?" Abbey felt the irony of asking that.

"Because you're sad," Alex said simply, standing up and walking over to the lounge room. "Dad bought me this new game for the PlayStation," she called out. "Wanna play?"

"Sure, why not," Abbey replied, following after her. She sat down on the carpet next to her little sister, grabbing the second controller as Alex turned on the console and put in the disc. "Thanks, Al," Abbey said after a moment, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder and bringing her closer for a brief hug.

Alex smiled brightly, watching the screen as the game began. "No worries, Abe."

* * *

_Anyone interested so far?_


	2. Recollections

_I really didn't expect this sort of reaction. Seriously, I'm still in wow mode. Good to know you guys aren't sick of Abbey and Reid just yet. :) Sorry for taking so long on the updates. And just a warning: swearing, underage drinking, flashbacks and changes in POV ahead._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two – Recollections

Tyler checked up on Abbey at one point, just to see if she was okay. But he looked a little more than uncomfortable. She had a feeling Caleb put him up to the task. Their covenant leader still didn't trust her.

Tyler mentioned in passing that Rory knew about the covenant as well, which surprised Abbey a little. But what surprised her more was the way he mentioned her, the look in his eyes that he tried to hide. When she asked about what happened between him and Rory he blushed and fumbled for an answer, so she decided it was best to drop the subject.

A week later and she got a call from Rory this time, nagging her into going out for some coffee. But for the brief annoyance Abbey felt over being forced into going out, it was worth it in the end. She'd missed having someone to talk to, other than family. She missed being around friends. Speaking with Rory made her feel better about everything, especially the whole powers thing.

Looking back on it, she felt rather embarrassed about how she reacted to their secret, for being so overdramatic under the circumstances. But after finding out about their coven Abbey had the right to freak out. Anyone would.

She couldn't deny the amusement she felt over Rory and Tyler's situation, whatever it was. But she felt pain and, as much as she tried to hide it, some amount of envy inside her as well. And she knew why.

Because, powers or not, they were coping.

They could handle what she and Reid couldn't.

_..._

_There was something about her that irked Reid. He was curious. Too fucking curious for his own well being._

_If anyone knew, his street cred would go right out the window._

_With a flash of his eyes, Reid shut off Tyler's alarm, walking out of the dorms with a smirk on his face._

_He got to class on time for a change and waited in his seat, knee bouncing impatiently._

_He'd keep on reminding himself that he was ascending soon, no matter how much he tried to avoid it. It was getting harder to ignore as the days passed. He hadn't slept well in... well, a long while. And he knew that his added exhaustion wasn't going to help him any when the time came and he'd need to resist his abilities. The full extent of them._

_Caleb said it fucking hurt. Not his exact choice of words, but he could read between the lines well enough._

_And if Caleb had trouble dealing with it, he had a feeling he was in deep shit._

_He had a feeling that he might not make it._

_God he was tired..._

_Tired of everything._

_Reid jolted suddenly at the sharp sound of a chair scraping._

_Then he saw that it was Abbey who had done the deed; seemed a little amused by his reaction too. She sat in her chair, body leaning away unconsciously and trying to keep as much space between them as possible._

_His smirk widened._

_Just the way he wanted her._

_He didn't really think when he used to pick on her, just laughed it off and found it a good way to pass the time. Now, he felt as though he had a reason, an ulterior motive behind it all. But he didn't figure it out until it was too late. And when he did he was shit scared._

_Because somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was so far gone that it wasn't even funny anymore._

_And at recess, Tyler seemed to be thinking the same thing. He'd caught on to the fact that Reid had turned off his alarm intentionally, that the blond had been taking sneaky glances in class at the quiet, sullen girl sitting nearby._

_Tyler's head shook as he said, _"_It's a little more than pathetic, Reid."_

_He hated when Tyler shook his head like that; had that whole 'better than thou' tone. There were times when Reid could deal with it, but right now it was pissing him off._

"_What's this about?" Caleb asked._

"_Did you turn off my alarm so you could sit with her?" Tyler asked, avoiding the curious glance Caleb sent his way._

"_Who?" Pogue this time._

"_No one," Reid bit out, glaring at Tyler. "Baby boy, drop it."_

_An eyebrow quirk._

_Reid wondered which of the two was a lesser evil: the head shake or the raised eyebrow._

"_No can do. This is your own fault and you know it." Tyler's determined and challenging expression didn't budge. "You gonna answer me?"_

"_Fine," Reid sighed through gritted teeth. "...I did."_

"_Bastard! I _knew_ it." Tyler looked satisfied in knowing that he'd gotten a confirmation out of the blond._

"_Don't rub it in," Reid said bitterly. Pogue opened his mouth to speak but Reid cut him off. "And don't even say anything." He glared, pointing at Pogue. Then his gaze slid to his leader, eyes narrowing. "You either."_

_Caleb's eyebrows raised, hands lifted briefly in the air with lighthearted surrender._

_..._

One of the guys from the soccer team was chatting Abbey up. She didn't seem to realize. She never did.

Reid wasn't going to stand by and watch it any longer. "Karter..." He walked to Abbey with a calm composure, turning to look at the guy. "Fuck off."

Abbey glanced up at him, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Reid–"

"No, it's no problem," Karter reassured hastily.

It wasn't Reid's voice that gave his calm facade away; it was his eyes. This Son of Ipswich was beyond pissed, and Karter was smart enough to sense that, face paling at fierce glint in the blond's gaze.

Karter turned to look at Abbey with a small smile as he said, "I'll see you 'round, okay?"

_Or perhaps not smart enough._

She nodded in sincerity before shooting Reid a stern look.

"What? He was practically marking territory," he said, on the defensive.

"Just like you are?"

She got him there.

His gaze slid to the floor. Reid opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, not knowing what to do or say. He hated the feeling.

"Reid..."

She sounded hesitant, her stern composure failing. Cold and bitter anger he could deal with, but he didn't want her pity.

Reid looked up at her from under his brow, mouth twisting into that small smirk. "I'll see you 'round, Farrow." He tapped two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute before turning away.

"You're such a jerk."

He didn't need to turn around to see the pain in her eyes. He could hear it in her voice; shaky, soft, broken.

Abbey wouldn't fight back.

He continued walking, jaw clenched and eyes livid.

She had no idea what she was doing to him.

–

It wasn't much of a surprise when Abbey found out Tyler and Rory were dating. Esther was giddy, even wanted them to do a double date, but Rory just rolled her eyes. Ann had already made plans to go out with Aaron, so she was out of the picture. They were all occupied with their boyfriends, so she didn't want to bother them by talking about her own problems, as much as she wanted a friend to confide in.

And just when Abbey thought she might have another cry session, her little sister walked in, holding a box of pop tarts with a smile. She hugged Alex, or Lexie as she now preferred to be called. Apparently Jason, her crush from school, gave her the nickname and she really liked it. It would take Abbey a while to get used to, but she liked the change.

They spent the day playing video games and eating partially burnt pop tarts.

A couple of days later Tyler had called to let Abbey know about this girl who found out about the covenant. Jade, her name was. He said he wasn't sure if they could trust her. But then again he was a little hazy on the details, since Caleb was holding out on a lot of what was going on.

And then he paused before mentioning Reid.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat as Tyler apologized and murmured that he felt Abbey should know.

Mr. and Mrs. Garwin were going through a break for some time now. They usually had arguments, but this time was worse. He said he had a feeling that Reid's parents were going through with the divorce. She asked Tyler why he was telling her all this and he said, in the most simplest of ways, 'because I think he needs you right now.'

She wished things were easier done than said.

She wished that what Tyler had said was true.

But even though they hadn't spoken in a while, Abbey felt it was best to see if Reid was okay.

So at school, during recess, she decided to approach him.

Her heart sped up nervously when she saw him, stomach twisting with anxiety. But she summoned up some amount of courage and walked towards him. "Hey," Abbey greeted.

He stopped, meeting her eyes with a nod. She expected that much.

"How are you?"

Reid shrugged. "Just waiting for school to be over with." He blew out a large breath of air. "Can't wait till I get out of Ipswich."

What kind of answer was that?

"...Yeah."

Reid sniffed, hands dug further into his pockets. "...I gotta head to class." She looked down after hearing his words and nodded. "Tell Alex I said hi," he murmured as he moved past her.

Abbey sighed, feeling sick of being tired, hurt and sad.

But she'd gotten herself into this mess in the first place.

And as Reid walked to class he was of the same mind.

_..._

_He couldn't believe it. First night meeting the parents and Mrs. Farrow gave him the sex talk. Reid had almost choked on his tongue when she asked if they'd had sex, never mind turning a little red at the question (much to his chagrin)._

_See, with his parents 'the talk' was more funny than anything, because they looked so awkward telling him. But this wasn't his mom, it was someone else's. And it was more than that. What Julie had said... It was weird. Fucking weird. But it made sense, in some strange sort of way._

_Abbey had gone through a lot and Julie wanted what was best for her, wanted someone to love and look after her. But it still didn't make the situation any less awkward. It just wasn't normal. But they weren't exactly your average parents. Abbey wasn't exactly your average daughter._

_Man, they were _really_ fucked up._

_But considering he was a warlock that was part of a covenant, he couldn't exactly say he and his brother's weren't fucked up either._

_A myriad of thoughts and emotions whirled in his head and Reid heard himself ask, "What would your husband say about this?"_

"_He trusts Abbey; trusts her judgement more than he would anyone else."_

_He got the meaning behind those words. What Andrew didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

_Reid wasn't sure what to do, lips pursed and eyes fixed on the bench in discomfort._

_He didn't like having this feeling of being controlled._

_He didn't like the thought of controlling Abbey._

_He cared too much to do that._

"_Look, I may not have known about you two dating until now, but... I can tell that you love her."_

_Reid turned away, not acknowledging her words._

"_I can tell that she loves you."_

_Once he registered what she said, his head snapped up and he met her eyes, a little wide._

_There was a feeling in his gut that he wasn't used to. Fear... Relief..._

"_So you better not mess this up with Abbey. Otherwise you'll be in for a world of heartache."_

_..._

Reid downed the shot quickly, grimacing at the strong taste and burn in his throat. But the buzz was worth it. Made him feel like he was floating or something.

He'd been feeling as though he was sinking for long enough.

And then he saw her, hand clutching a red cup, taking a few sips and speaking with people he didn't know. Abbey wasn't exactly a social person, not until the 'getting-to-know-you' stage was over with first. So it was weird and confusing and annoying. He felt like she was changing too much and he was still the same.

And before he realized what he was doing, his feet moved along with a mind of their own.

Meanwhile, Abbey stood near the group of people, chatting idly. In all honesty, she wanted nothing more than to be alone. Or drink some more. Preferably both.

Abbey downed the rest of her drink, using that as an excuse to pardon herself and leave to get another. She trudged along the sand carefully, feeling the buzz from the alcohol. It made her head feel like it was up in the clouds. She liked the feeling.

"Abbey..."

That familiar voice.

Abbey turned around and there he was, fire light making his skin glow red and his blue eyes burn bright.

Her lips parted to speak but he stepped closer, hand raised in a gesture of silence. "Just five minutes," Reid murmured, lowering his hand. "Five minutes of how things used to be."

His warm breath skimmed her face and she could smell the alcohol on him. His lips brushed against hers, warmer than the radiating heat of the fire and the drunken buzz burning through her body.

His hands cradled her face, feather light but cold to the touch. It gave her goosebumps. A sob escaped from the back of her throat, her eyes stinging.

When he pulled back his eyes were glassy.

Stray tears fell down her face.

"Ah," he breathed, wiping the tears off her cheeks as his brow knitted together and he looked away.

And just in that instant, he reopened old wounds.

She felt the pain just as much as she did that day when they broke up.

"I wouldn't hurt you." His voice was so gentle that she found it hard to breathe past the pain. "You have to know that, I wouldn't _use_..." his voice broke off. "Why is it so hard for you to believe me?"

"Because..."

"'Because' what?" The anger came over him in an instant, his gaze bitter. "Because I'm Reid Garwin? It's not like I can reinvent myself into the perfect fuckin' gentlemen." He watched her, eyes unwavering. "I thought you'd know that by now... That you'd trust me." Reid blinked, looking away, trying to hide the pain written on his face. Then, with a quick glance her way, his anger resurfaced. He pressed his wrist to his lips, the sleeve of his jacket used to wipe at his mouth before he bit out, "Fuck this."

He walked away and Abbey burst into tears, hiccuping as she tried to breathe.

Her shoulders shook as she brought her hands to her mouth, covering her drunken sobs. But it didn't relieve the sorrow. It never did. But she cried anyway.

And that was how Rory saw her, a complete and utter mess.

Rory's eyes widened. "Abbey..." She brought an arm around Abbey's shoulder and led her away from the crowded beach. "Don't worry, I'll get you outta here."

* * *

_Oh the drama. And the alcohol. The two can be inseparable sometimes. Well, from my own experience anyway. ;)_

_Next chapter will be the last I think. So review, vote on the poll, or message me any thoughts you'd like to share. It all counts!_


	3. Missing

_Here we are; the last chapter. I was thinking about a 4th chapter, but it's a little bit of a stretch, so I'll just leave it at this. Thanks for stopping by to read this little ficlet (and don't forget to review on your way out *much blatant nudging*)._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three – Missing

Abbey woke up in a bed that wasn't hers, blinking lazily as she tried to remember where she was (not to mention how and why she was wherever she was).

Not the first time this had happened.

Abbey pulled herself out of the bed, noticing that her shoes were placed on the floor nearby. She had the same clothes on from last night, albeit a little more rumpled from sleep.

She carefully opened the door and walked down the expansive hallway. Abbey couldn't recognize the mansion, but it had the same vintage victorian feel that Danvers' manor had. She paused when she heard the sound of TV channels being changed sporadically.

"Um... Hello?" she called out.

"Over here!" It was Rory's voice. Abbey followed the direction it sounded from and found Rory in the lounge room, channel surfing. "Sleep well? I had a feeling you wouldn't have wanted your parents to see you when you were... y'know..." she trailed off, not going further into detail. "Besides, I was planning on skipping school anyway." Rory gave her a reassuring smile.

Abbey sat down next to her. "You didn't have to."

Rory gave her a pointed look. "I did."

"Sorry..." she winced.

"What'd I say about apologizing?" Rory chastised jokingly. Then something dawned on her and she added, "Oh, and Ann says hi, by the way. She saw me at the Dells, feebly trying to drag you to Tyler's car, so she helped me out." Abbey looked at her quizzically and she giggled lightly. "Yeah, figured you probably wouldn't remember." Her amusement faded and she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Slight headache, but I'll manage." Abbey paused for a moment before saying, "I saw Reid at the party."

"I know. You mentioned it, in between hiccups and crying."

Her head dropped down in embarrassment. "I... It was just..." She took another breath, eyes welling a little and Rory looked on in concern. "Him and the alcohol and..." Abbey cleared her throat and shook her head. "Not a good mix."

"Reid's not in good shape either." Abbey's head shot up at the statement. "He got hammered." Rory grimaced. "Badly."

"Tyler tending to his wounds?"

Rory smirked a little. "I don't think he'll be tending to them, exactly."

As the brunette faced the television and flicked to another channel, Abbey looked around the room. "Is this...?"

"Simms manor, yeah," Rory answered. "It's empty most of the time, since Tyler's parents travel a lot. So we just hang around here sometimes. Plus there's always food in stock, and maids taking care of the place." Her head tilted in a partial shrug as she added, "Might as well take advantage, right?" Big grin. "I'm such a moocher."

Abbey laughed.

"Good sign. Now let's get some brunch." Rory stood, turning off the TV as she teased, "You slept in too much for it to be breakfast."

–

Reid jolted upright, stunned by the cold water splashed on his face.

He groaned at the weight that seemed to slam inside his head from the sudden movement, the pain pounding against his skull in the rhythm of his heart beat. Reid's eyes squeezed shut and he pressed the palms of his hands to his temples. Then he slowly wiped the water from his face, cursing as he opened his eyes.

Looking up, he saw two angry blue eyes staring down at him. Tyler.

"You're a dickhead."

"What the fuck was that for?" Reid asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, a) you're hungover and we have class in ten minutes,"

"So I'll skip class," Reid cut in, annoyed and wincing at Tyler's loud voice.

"–and b) you reminded me to call you out whenever you did something stupid, remember?"

"Calling me out doesn't mean you get free rein with cold water."

"You deserve worse," Tyler remarked.

"Thanks, bro. I appreciate the sentiment." He got out of his bed slowly and unsteadily, ruffling his wet hair with his hands.

"Seriously, Reid. Why would you do that to her?"

The blond didn't even bat an eye as he shot back, "Wanna talk about you and Rory?"

Reid knew that he was hitting below the belt. He could tell with the way Tyler's voice got all quiet like when he said, "That was different."

"Oh yeah? Last time I checked you were the reason behind her moving away. She practically hated your guts."

Tyler swallowed, not answering. The look in his eyes was sympathetic rather than angry. He knew Reid was trying to egg him on. And rather than lash out at him, he turned even more passive.

Even with the pain, he couldn't help but shout back, "Fuck! Why do you have to do that?" Reid's hands were balled up tightly in anger and just as quickly he relaxed his grip, his shoulders slumping. "Why can't you just argue back like a normal person?"

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly normal people." Tyler combed a hand through his hair, lips pursed a little.

"I wish we were." In an ironic display, his eyes flashed and the water drenching his hair, clothes and sheets was gone.

"Reid..."

"Stop hounding me. Just..." Reid shook his head, staring his best friend in the eyes soberly. "Stop."

Tyler sighed as he opened the door, hand clutching his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll tell your teachers you're sick."

"Like they'll believe you."

Tyler turned his head to look at Reid from over his shoulder. "Hasn't stopped you from asking me to use that excuse before."

His eyebrows quirked, head tilting to the side as he shrugged. "True."

With a shake of his head, Tyler walked out the door and pulled it closed.

Reid clutched the bottle of aspirin on his bedside table. It felt light. He shook the bottle.

It was empty.

Tyler really had it in for him.

–

Reid showered and changed, taking his time since he knew he'd get to school late anyway. He drove to the pharmacy and bought some ibuprofen and a bottle of water, even though inside his head, past all the pain, something tempted him to use; take the inconvenience away with a simple flash of his eyes.

But he knew that if he did, he wouldn't stop at that...

By the time he got to school it was recess. Reid sat on an empty bench, dumping his bag in front of him and using it as a substitute cushion as he slumped forward. His arms folded, making a fortress to cover his head as he tried to sleep a little, before the next bell rang.

"Hey, Reid," he heard Ann call out, then the footsteps on the grass that followed as she walked towards him.

Then the steps halted, signaling that she was standing nearby.

He didn't bother replying, hoping she'd think he was asleep and walk away.

She didn't.

"You gonna talk or what?" she asked. A short moment later and she added, "Reid, I will throw something at you if I have to."

He lifted his head, shooting her a look.

"I'm not one to budge through killer glares." Ann placed a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side as she said, "I'm a bitch by nature, you know that."

Reid sighed, head hitting his forearms.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fantastic," he muttered, "Leave me alone."

"And how are your parents?"

Double glare.

Ann gave him a pointed look.

Reid conceded, "They've split. Nothing in paper." He shrugged, nonchalant. "Not yet."

"Do you want them to?"

He folded his arms begrudgingly. "I don't care. Didn't really see them all that often anyway." He rolled his jaw briefly, looking away. "They're lousy parents."

"...Don't you miss her?"

Reid knew what she was talking about instantly.

He gave her a side glance, expression annoyed, but also somber. "Of course I miss her."

Ann looked shocked by the admission. "I was just... I thought that you called it off."

He stared straight ahead, swallowing. "I did."

"Why?"

Reid slid out of the bench, grabbing his bag. He'd had enough of her 20Q drill. "Why don't you stop badgering me and go ask her yourself?" His phone began to buzz. "I've got a call..."

He walked away, not bothering to say goodbye as he took the phone from out of his pants pocket.

"Reid?" He stopped at her voice, looking back at her from over his shoulder. Then she added, "I'm sorry. I really am."

He blinked, turned, and continued walking down the path, answering his phone. "Yeah?" He winced at the sound of his voice. Harsh. Tired.

Sad.

"We need to meet at the colony house." It was Pogue. "Right now."

–

There was a knock at the door. She knew it wouldn't be her parents since they were working and her sister was over at a friend's house.

There was another knock.

"Coming!" Abbey walked down the stairs and to the foyer, opening the door.

There was no preparing for it, no brace for the impact.

She just saw him. Right there. Standing right in front of her.

Anxious blue eyes stared back. "Is it okay if we go somewhere... to talk?" Abbey's brow furrowed and Reid added, "Not about us, about..." He looked over her shoulder, checking to see if anyone was there.

"Just me," she answered.

Reid swallowed. "It's about me and my brothers."

Abbey stepped to the side, dropping her gaze. "You can come inside."

He walked in hesitantly and went over to the lounge room. He sat on the end of the couch, hands tapping on his knees.

She walked in a moment after, folding her arms as she leaned against the doorway. "So, what is it?"

He swallowed as he looked at her, concerned. Almost afraid.

–

"Chase is alive...?" Abbey shook her head, mind reeling as she slumped on the couch beside Reid. "I don't get... Well, if there's magic involved then I guess it's no surprise I don't get it."

His arms were now folded over his knees, leaning forward as he looked at the floor. "Grace said he may have used a spell to keep himself alive."

"Grace?" she queried.

Reid rolled his eyes. "One of Caleb's many girlfriends that he hasn't mentioned until now."

"Is she a witch or...?"

He made a noise of discontent as he answered, "No idea. But I think she knew Chase, back when he wasn't addicted. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. So if you see him, hear about him, anything at all, just call us."

She nodded.

Reid looked to be debating something. Before she could say anything he sighed, "I guess I'll see you later."

They both stood slowly.

Maybe it was Esther having an influence on her, maybe she was just lonely, but either way she couldn't help but want to hug him. And she did.

Reid stiffened a little, but after a few tense seconds he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay."

Reid found it ironic that she was the one reassuring him.

But it didn't stop him from holding her tighter.

–

Abbey sighed, rubbing her eyes blearily. Her mind was distracted, wondering about what was going on with the sons; what else they were hiding. She knew she couldn't help them. Wanted to, but couldn't. Magic was out of her realm of understanding.

And she found herself wanting to understand anyway.

"Figured I'd find you here." It was Ann's voice.

Abbey's eyes snapped up, heart jolting and she tried to collect herself.

"Sorry," Ann said, realizing she'd frightened her. The brunette sat beside Abbey, gaze scanning around the library to make sure no one else was in their vicinity before landing back on the blonde. "Wanna talk?"

Abbey stretched a little in her seat, trying to relieve the tension in her body as she yawned after replying, "The whole grade probably did the talking for me."

"But they're not your own words." Abbey still didn't budge with an answer. "I spoke to Reid," Ann said, gauging the blonde's reaction. Her face was blank. Ann sighed. "He's not doing too well."

"I know," Abbey said. Before Ann could come to any conclusions, she added, "Tyler mentioned it."

Not technically lying; just evasive.

"Why are you making this so difficult on yourself?"

The question was abrupt, simple and to the point and...

Abbey shook her head frustratedly, replying quickly, "You don't understand." Her eyes widened a little and she looked at Ann apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like th-"

"No. You're right. I don't understand." One eyebrow raised as she leaned in, looking at Abbey. "So tell me."

Abbey sighed. "Everything's in reverse. It's like... I thought I had it all figured out. And then I got so confused. But I thought I was doing the right thing; that us breaking up was for the best. Even though it still hurt me. It hurt a lot. He kept so much from me. And I'm not sure if I should be glad or angry that he did. Or if I should trust him any more, or if I should trust myself–" She shook her head once again. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Not really," Ann admitted.

She let out an exasperated breath. "My head's telling me that this is how it's meant to be, but I feel..." Abbey trailed off, not trusting her voice any further.

"Look... I know Reid has a bit of a reputation established at school, but it doesn't mean you can't trust him."

"I just... I don't know what he saw..."

"What he saw in you?" she asked. The blonde's silence confirmed her answer. Ann's tone turned slightly admonishing. "_Abbey_..."

She blushed out of awkwardness.

Ann placed a comforting hand on her shoulder briefly. "You've been a saint for putting up with Reid for so long. _Really_. It was childish of him, picking on you since sophomore year and all, but he didn't know how to deal with his crush on you. I don't think he really understood how he felt until later." The brunette pulled away, taking a deep breath. "That's my take on it, anyway." She gave Abbey a sidelong glance. "But I'm guessing there's more to this whole thing that you aren't telling me."

Silence. Abbey nodded.

"He told me he misses you."

"I miss him too," she admitted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid of what'll happen. That it probably won't work out in the end."

"That's the risk you take in a relationship. The only difference is that now you've got a second chance. I know it's not easy to let someone in again..." Ann stood up, watching her as she replied, "but with Reid, I know he'd let you in in a heart beat." Abbey blinked at the words. "Guess I'll leave you alone now. But I'm here if you need me, okay?" The blonde mustered a nod, still disconcerted. "Okay."

"Ann..." she turned around at Abbey's voice. "Thank you."

The brunette nodded, showing Abbey that perfect smile.

_..._

"_You know you saved me, right?"_

"_From what?"_

"_My worst nightmare."_

_..._

Abbey realized that learning about their secret was her excuse to distance herself from him. She took the weak option out because she was afraid of how things would end.

And she was afraid because of him. She could admit that. But not in the way she expected. She was afraid of what their future would hold, of the danger his powers had on him and how it could change him over time. And mostly, she was afraid _for_ him, not for herself.

She realized that all she wanted to do was help him and here she was, making it worse.

It wasn't his fault. It was hers.

She was being an idiot.

Abbey went to the dorms and saw Tyler about to leave from his room. She said she needed to talk to Reid. The brunette nodded and let her inside before he closed the door behind him, no questions asked.

She sat on the end of Reid's bed, hands in her lap as she waited.

Almost ten minutes later and the door creaked open. He walked in, gaze to the floor and earphones on as he turned and closed the door behind him. Reid faced the room again, lifting his head.

When he caught sight of her he blinked slowly, lips parting in surprise.

His mouth snapped shut and he turned off the music blasting from his ipod, pulling out the earphones and placing the device on the table.

Abbey stood the moment he looked her way again.

"Wh–"

She raised her hand to silence him.

He watched her, unsure.

She walked up to him, eyes searching his.

Her hand reached out, touching his cheek and his eyes fluttered close for a moment, brow furrowed, jaw clenched.

Abbey wrapped her arms around him and he went still. "I'm sorry," she whispered. ".For leaving you. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." Tears welled in her eyes. "I am _so_ sorry."

Not the best of apologies, but the tone in her voice said it all. She felt terrible.

Abbey didn't think it would be enough though, bracing for the moment he'd push her away.

Then she noticed that Reid had wrapped his arms around her.

"I was actually expecting you to," he admitted. "My mom can't handle it, after all these years... Why should you?"

Abbey pulled away a little, Reid's arms still held around her waist. "Rory knows about you guys. She told me."

"Yeah, well, she's weird like that."

She smiled a little and he smiled back. "I love you..." His eyes searched hers, a little darker. "And I'm sorry for taking so long to figure myself out. To trust you."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I remember when you said some things." Abbey looked down as she spoke. "Strange things that I didn't understand then. Now I do." She shook her head. "I never thought I was helping you."

"You were the first person who did. No one's ever really stuck by me before." Abbey looked up into those intense blue eyes again. "Not even my parents." Reid's expression was sad, but gentle. It made tears well in her eyes. "You were too good to me, Farrow. And I was just waiting for it to fall apart."

Her chin rested against his shoulder as she hugged him once again. "Sorry for being such an idiot. I'm just... really, really sorry."

"S'okay," he replied. "But promise me something."

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave me again."

She pulled her head back to look at him. He seemed almost embarrassed, save for something in his eyes. Anxiety.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

A flitter of a smirk stole across his face. "Bad move, Red. Now you've sold yourself to me."

She grinned for the first time in a long time.

He kissed her neck, then her jaw, then her lips, trailing warmth with every touch. She placed her hand on his jaw and he moved his head, mouth kissing along her wrist, causing her fingers to tremble, her pulse to quicken. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and he smiled at the reaction.

He was still the same, save for the tired, worn out look on his face. It reminded her of a time that felt so far away now. Distracted by those memories, she spoke, "You missed school after your ascension..." Reid's birthday. She remembered now.

He nodded. "Needed some rest."

"It hurt, didn't it?"

"Yep," he admitted quickly. "It was different for all of us; a different sort of pain." Her hand reached for his, squeezing it in reassurance and so he continued, "Pogue said it felt like he was burning. Tyler said it was like being crushed; like he couldn't breathe."

"Caleb?"

"He didn't say that much about it at all. I guess he didn't wanna freak us out, but I knew it was bad, whether he wanted to say it or not." Reid expression was pensive. "I think he hurt the most out of all of us."

"And you?"

He shook his head. "Can't remember a lot. I was blacking out during the whole thing. Ascending is... It pushes you to a different sort of limit. Even though I don't remember exactly what it felt like, I know that when it happened, all I wanted was for it to stop." His eyebrows quirked as he jested, "Glad it's a one time deal."

Abbey hugged him tighter, reminding herself that even though those words were hard to hear, she need to know. She wanted to. And she was glad because he was still here. Still alive.

His hands smoothed along her back as he let out a breath. "I've missed this."

"Me too."

After a long stretch of silence, Reid spoke up, "You know, I heard make up sex is ten times better." She laughed at the comment. "Sounds like you're up for the challenge." There was amusement in his voice.

"Maybe."

"_Damn_, I am rubbing off on you." Reid snorted a little as he corrected, "Oh, well – I have, _literally_."

"Shush, Garwin."

He laughed.

**–**_**The End–**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Had to end it on a Reid-like note. :P_

_Poll results: 'Rabbey' won by a landslide. lol. Props to Pumpkin Spice Latte for coming up with the nickname. Makes me laugh every time._

_Anyway, thanks for voting, guys! And for all the reviews. Be sure to stick around for the last installment of the series: 10 Things I Hate About Danvers._

_Signing out,_

**–_Brophy_**


End file.
